Darkness Rising S1 Finale/Transcript
(Allen, the Protectors, and T.F.G were sitting inside the castle in Koriton, Tempest was having her stab wound treated by Lenius) Lenius: Alright hold still, this will seal it up. (Lenius's hand glows with golden energy as he puts it on Tempest's leg, sealing the wound) Lenius: Okay, there you go. Tempest: Thanks. Allen: Garrick, what's the plan here? Garrick: You and Tempest are going after Delanis. Allen: What?! What about you? Garrick: We need to hold off the Shadow forces before they can advance into the Multiverse, you guys go and we'll be here fighting. Allen: Okay man. (Allen walks over to Tempest preparing a teleporter) Allen: You ready? Tempest: Y-Yeah. Siris: Good luck guys, we'll take it from here! (Allen and Tempest phase out into the Storm King's castle, finding Delanis standing before them in the main hall) Delanis: Well, here we are heroes, the place where this all started, the place where you took it all away from him. Allen: Delanis. Delanis: Don't you remember? (He points down to the floor next to them) Maybe that will remind you. (Tempest looks down and finds a dried up puddle of blood. She begins to flashback to the last day of The War of Storms when she killed Peter Harris, seeing every moment from her climbing the rafters to blasting Peter with magic) Tempest: *gasp* NO NO NO!!! Allen: Tempest, what's wrong? Tempest: I started this....I started all of this! This war wouldn't have happened if I just didn't kill him! Delanis: Exactly. Now you know the truth, it's your fault this is happening, he wouldn't have done this if you hadn't killed Peter. He would still be here if it wasn't for you! Allen: You lie! Delanis: You can deny the truth all you want, it won't change your fate. Allen: Save your breath demon. Delanis: Even if I am defeated and he is freed, he'll die of natural causes either way. The 500 years that have passed will instantly affect his health once I'm gone, he needs me to survive. Allen: Even if he dies, the Multiverse will know his sacrifice. Delanis: We'll see about that, parasite. (Delanis pulls out his sword and charges at Allen and Tempest. Allen pulls out his sword and blocks Delanis' blow.) Delanis: Hmm...Impressive. (Delanis pulls back and launches a sphere of Shadowfire at Allen, who blocks it with a spell ward) Delanis: I must admit boy, you seem to be more skilled than you look. Looks like Kelris's knowledge has taught you much, too bad you'll die either way. Allen: We'll see about that Argelius. (Delanis's eyes glow red as he charges at Allen, jumping in the air and coming down onto Allen's location, knocking him to the ground) Delanis: You're gonna regret calling me that boy! (Allen stands back up as Delanis and him clash swords multiple times. Delanis then shoots a blinding light into Allen's face, disorientating him) Delanis: You fought bravely, too bad it ends here. (Delanis charges with his sword and cuts a deep gash into Allen's side, showering the ground with his blood) Allen: AGH! (Allen lands on the ground grabbing his side, screaming in pain as Delanis walks over to him sword drawn) Delanis: Pity. And to think you stood a chance. (Delanis raises his sword, but before he can finish off Allen, he is shot by Tempest with an unstable magic blast) Delanis: Agh! Nice shot parasite. Tempest: Leave. Him. Alone. Delanis: Fine, you both die tonight! (Meanwhile, Garrick, the Protectors and T.F.G lead Sentinel and the Marines in attacking the Shadowrealm's weapon station) Garrick: Hurry! We need to cripple this station if we are to stand a chance in this war! Rex: Roger that, we are right behind you sir! Gideon: You guys go, we'll hold them off from the entrance! Garrick: Godspeed Commander. Gideon: Godspeed Protector! (The Protectors and T.F.G enter the facility and kill multiple Pures and Troopers) Garrick: Kyle, plant the charges in the energy station, that should destroy this facility! Kyle: Roger that! ???: Oh yes, you go on ahead. But what good will it do? (Garrick and the others turn to find Shade standing in the doorway) Shade: You think I'm just going to let you cripple this facility? You must really be retarded if you think that's the case. Garrick: Finally decide to stay and fight coward? Shade: You could say that Garrick, now prepare to die! (Shade pulls out his daggers and charges at Garrick who unsheathes his sword and blocks Shade's attack) Shade: *growls* STOP BLOCKING!!! Garrick: Well then you're gonna have to do better than that coward. (Shade kicks Garrick in the stomach, catching him off guard) Shade: How's that for a coward move haha! Now die! (Shade lifts his daggers up, but before he can kill Garrick he is shot by Kyle) Kyle: Sir get up I got him! Shade: Parasite!!! (Shade charges at Kyle, driving his blades into his abdomen and lifting him off the ground) Shade: You were a worthy adversary to us, in addition to being an imperfect clone. (Shade pulls his daggers out of Kyle dropping him to the floor) Garrick: KYLE!!!! (Garrick gets up and runs at Shade who turns to find Garrick's fist ramming into his mouth, knocking out several teeth and landing him on the floor) Shade: NHGG! A-A good hit parasite... Garrick: GO. TO. HELL!! (Garrick drives his blade into Shade's skull, shattering his seal and killing him instantly. Garrick then runs over to Kyle and kneels next to him) Kyle: G-Garrick? Garrick: Hold on Kyle, I got you! (Garrick uses his healing ability to heal and seal up Kyle's wounds) Kyle: Thanks man! Garrick: Can you still fight? Kyle: Yes sir! Garrick: Then let's go before this place blows! (The two run out of the facility to the other soldiers at the rendezvous point) Kyle: Charges planted Commander! Gideon: Alright, (To soldiers) Everyone onto the VTOLs, we're moving out! (The soldiers enter the VTOLs and fly off. Before the Protectors and Gideon can move out, their pilot is shot by Shadow forces) Lenius: Shit, he's dead! Gregor: I'll fly us out of here, don't you worry! (The VTOL lifts off but faces heavy fire from below) Gregor: The zone is to hot! I can't fly off! (Kyle jumps out of the VTOL onto the ground and fires at the Shadows) Rex: Kyle, what the hell are you doing!? Kyle: Buying you some time, now go! Rex: Hell no, we aren't leaving without you! Kyle: You have too, you'll all die if you stay! Gregor: If we can clear out these Shadows with the mounted gun, we could sweep around and grab him. Rex: Gregor's right, we can come back around and pick you up! Kyle: There's no time for that, you guys need to go now! (The Shadows close in on Kyle's position) Ykle: It's been an honor serving with you Garrick Vons! Rex: Kyle, don't do this! (Kyle turns and looks up at the VTOL) Kyle: Rex. (Kyle removes his helmet, revealing his identity as a clone of Peter Harris) Kyle: If I die here, at least i'll die knowing you are all safe...Now go! (The VTOL begins to fly off from the weapons facility) Gregor: Where's Kyle?! Garrick: He's doing what a soldier does, sacrificing himself for the lives of others. Gregor: Just like my time sir. (Kyle is seen fighting off countless Shadow Troopers and Pures. As he's fighting, a crawler appears from the facility roof) Kyle: Hmm, well then, this is new. (The Crawler roars as the facility below it detonates, killing both it, the Shadows, and Kyle) Rex: I won't forget your sacrifice my friend...We'll carry your heroic story to the Republic. (Meanwhile, Tempest is still fighting Delanis in The Storm King's castle) Delanis: C'mon, give up! (Delanis punches Tempest in the face, stunning her before he grabs her by the neck and slams her down to the ground) Delanis: Why don't you just give up?! (Delanis punches Tempest again) Delanis: You're weak! (Tempest is punched again) Delanis: Face it Fizzlepop! Your kind are nothing but parasites to the Multiverse! Tempest: Argelius please...I know you're in there...If you can hear me i'm sorry...for everything. (Delanis looks down at Tempest as his eyes glow orange) Delanis: Argelius is not here! Argelius is dead! Tempest: Then I will avenge his death. Delanis: Wha-! (Tempest's horn glows blue as she fires a blast of energy into Delanis' face, knocking him down) Delanis: Agh! Dammit... (Delanis sits up, revealing that Tempest's magic has scared his left eye) Delanis: Do you see what you have done?! You have given me the face of a weakling! Just like yourself... Tempest: You're beaten either way. Delanis: This isn't the last time you'll see me Fizzlepop...May our paths converge another day. (Delanis teleports out as Tempest runs over to Allen) Tempest: Allen, Allen are you okay? Allen: T-Tempest? Tempest: Don't worry Allen, I'm here. (Allen grabs Tempest's hoof in pain) Allen: G-Get me o-out...please... (Allen passes out from blood loss) Tempest: Allen? Allen wake up! (Tempest grabs Allen's arm and teleports both him and herself out of the castle back to Sentinel HQ) Tempest: I NEED A MEDIC!!! Lenius: Oh shit, what happened to him? Tempest: Delanis got him. (Lenius lifts Allen's shirt and looks at the wound) Lenius: Damn, it's deep. It may take some time to heal. Tempest: Hurry then, he's almost out of blood! (Lenius carries Allen to med-bay with a team of Sentinel medics. Garrick then walks up to Tempest) Garrick: What happened to Delanis? Tempest: I made him retreat, but he's not done with us yet. Where's Kyle? Garrick: Kyle...Kyle is dead. (Tempest is shocked from hearing this) Tempest: W-What? How is that possible? Garrick: He sacrificed himself to detonate a weapons facility and make sure we got out safely. Tempest: No...Why would he do that? (Garrick puts a hand on Tempest's shoulder) Garrick: Because his genetic template made him a hero. (Tempest realizes what Garrick means) Tempest: Peter? Garrick: Yes Tempest. Tempest: Well, who's T.F.G's leader now? ???: I am. (The two turn to find Rex) Rex: Kyle may be dead, but his legacy won't go on forgotten. Garrick: That's right. Besides, we still need to find the Elements and purify them. Tempest: At least their weapons have been crippled. Rex: We also got a squad in there waiting for us, their gonna be raiding a Shadow prison to find P.O.W.s. Tempest: Well, we need to hurry then, I think this war is just starting. (Meanwhile, Delanis is standing in Koriton with an army standing below him) Delanis: These parasites have shown great hostility to our cause and have shown to be great threats to our mission! One of them even managed to scar my face in battle! (Delanis reveals his eye scar to his army) Delanis: When the time is right, we will lead an attack on the Multiverse and find the Multiversal Stone in order to invade the Omniverse and spread out message to the entire world! (The army cheers and fires their guns into the air) Delanis: Come my children, may we prepare for this assault and may we finally bring peace back to the Omniverse! (The army cheers at Delanis' announcement) Delanis: May the Omniverse finally become one, just like it was planned long ago...may darkness rise again. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Transcripts Category:Darkness Rising Category:Darkness Rising Season 1 Category:Finales Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe